1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of providing filtration of contaminants from process streams. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for providing flow distribution of process streams in process units. In yet another aspect, this invention provides filtration or flow distribution or both while concurrently catalyzing at least one reaction to at least partially remove and/or convert certain chemical species within the process stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Contaminants in process streams can be deleterious to processes and also to process units. Contaminants can damage process units, potentially resulting in an environmental or safety incident. Contaminants can also damage processes by decreasing efficiencies within processes, stopping production, affecting the specifications of products, or the like. Contaminants can be found in all types of process streams, such as feed streams, discharge streams, or effluent streams. Contaminants can affect various types of process units, such as reactors, extractors, distillation columns, scrubbers, tail gas treaters, incinerators, exchangers, boilers, condensers, and the like.
Process units may be configured such that process streams in the unit flows vertically downward or upward or both. Alternatively, process streams in the unit may flow radially from the center out or from the external part of the unit to the center or both.
Reactors are one type of process unit. Many reactors include discrete solid catalyst particles contained in one or more fixed beds. Catalyst beds are typically very efficient at trapping contaminants in process streams fed to the catalyst bed. Such catalyst beds, however, can quickly become clogged by these trapped contaminants. As the bed becomes clogged, pressure drop across the process unit rises resulting in eventual premature shutdown of the process unit.
Partly to mitigate this problem, catalyst bed process units as well as non-catalyst bed process units are often supplemented with conventional retention material beds that are somewhat less resistant to clogging. These conventional retention material beds are typically located at the inlet to the process unit. In the case of catalyst bed process units, the conventional retention material beds are typically inert to the reactions in the catalyst bed. These conventional retention material beds can be somewhat effective in trapping or filtering all or some contaminants such as dirt, iron oxide, iron sulfide, asphaltenes, coke fines, catalyst fines, sediments or other entrained foreign particulate material in the process stream entering, within or leaving the process unit. The trapping of the contaminants is to prevent undesirable material from clogging or poisoning or otherwise harming the process unit. When these conventional retention material beds are inert they are typically made of conventional ceramic materials in the form of pellets, rings, saddles or spheres and typically must be resistant to crushing, high temperatures and/or high pressures. While these conventional retention material beds can be somewhat effective in preventing the process unit from being clogged, the conventional retention material beds themselves eventually become clogged.
Conventional retention material beds may also facilitate flow distribution of the process stream in a direction perpendicular to the flow of the process stream across the process unit. Such behavior will be referred to herein as perpendicular flow distribution. As an example, in an upflow or downflow process unit, the process stream flow is in the axial direction and the perpendicular flow distribution is in the radial direction.
To increase the efficiency of conventional retention material beds, graduated layers of these materials in different sizes and shapes along with perforated discs, or screen baskets, have been used to retard the process unit from becoming clogged with contaminants such as dirt, iron oxide, iron sulfide, asphaltenes, coke fines, catalyst fines, sediments, or other entrained foreign particulate material.
Conventional retention material beds exposed to contaminants at the inlet to a process unit will eventually become clogged with contaminants. As this happens, the pressure drop across the process unit rises, resulting in the eventual shutdown of the unit. When this happens in catalyst bed process units, it is typical that part of the catalyst bed itself becomes somewhat or completely clogged with contaminants. After such shutdown of the process unit, skimming, or removal, of the clogged portion of the conventional retention material, as well as the clogged portion of the catalyst bed, is required.
In addition to clogging by contaminants in the process stream, polymerization of polymer precursors, e.g., diolefins, found in the process streams fed to catalyst bed process units may also foul, gum or plug such process units. In particular, two mechanisms of polymerization, free radical polymerization and condensation-type polymerization, may cause catalyst bed fouling, gumming or plugging. The addition of antioxidants to control free radical polymerization has been found useful where the process stream has encountered oxygen. Condensation polymerization of diolefins typically occurs after an organic-based feed is heated. Therefore, filtering prior to the process stream entering the catalyst bed process unit may not be helpful to remove these foulants as the polymerization reactions generally take place in the unit.
It is highly desirable to have retention materials that do not just clog with contaminants but efficiently and effectively filter contaminants from the process stream. Efficiency relates to the percent of contaminants removed by such materials from the process stream, as well as, to the range of sizes of contaminants that can be removed by such materials. Effectiveness relates to the extent that such materials do not impede the flow of the decontaminated process stream through the retention materials. Such materials would desirably remove virtually all contaminants within a broad range of sizes from the process stream, while not causing an unacceptable pressure drop increase across the process unit. It is also highly desirable to have retention materials that promote perpendicular flow distribution. The method of the present invention for filtration and flow distribution for process streams, when compared with previously proposed prior art methods, has the advantages of providing highly efficient and highly effective filtering of contaminants; increasing the life and activity of catalysts in catalyst bed process units; decreasing catalyst losses; allowing for the optimization of process unit configuration; improving the perpendicular flow distribution of process streams into and within process units and eliminating the need to take process units off-line when conventional retention material beds have clogged to the point that pressure drop across units have risen to unacceptable levels. These benefits may result in both capital and operating cost savings, reduced downtimes, increased process unit performance and extended process unit operating time.
Weaknesses of conventional retention material beds are that they are neither particularly efficient nor particularly effective as filters. Conventional retention material beds are typically efficient at removing some contaminants from the process stream for a limited period of time. The contaminants so trapped are typically those about 50 microns and larger. The effectiveness of conventional retention material beds suffers due to eventual clogging, which prevents flow of the decontaminated process stream through the conventional retention material beds and leads to unacceptable increase in process unit pressure drop. Furthermore, conventional retention material beds appear to trap contaminants within about the top six to twelve inches of depth. Deeper beds of conventional retention materials do not increase the trapping capacity of these materials. Therefore, the art has sought filtration methods that remove particulate contaminants smaller than 50 microns, that filter particulate contaminants while allowing the free flow of decontaminated process streams with no significant rise in process unit pressure drop and that have a filtering capacity that increases with bed depth, regardless of bed depth.
Disadvantages associated with current perpendicular flow distribution designs and methods in process units may result in poor distribution within the process unit. Clogging or other fouling such as that caused by particulate contaminants or the products of undesired polymerization reactions may also cause maldistribution. The maldistribution may result in channeling and corresponding bypassing of portions of the process unit, reduction in the efficiency of contaminant removal and reduction in unit efficiency. Usually, a maldistribution problem is also evidenced by so-called temperature hot-spots. Such hot-spots can, for example, lead to increased coking and reduced activity in catalyst bed process units. Therefore, the art has sought a perpendicular flow distribution method that may distribute the process stream more uniformly within the process unit, provide efficient filtering of contaminants, reduce the occurrence of hot-spots and reduce fouling caused by undesired polymerization reactions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,258,900 and 6,291,603, both of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties, describe reticulated ceramic materials that are used to filter and distribute organic feed streams in a chemical reactor. A need exists for filtering and flow distribution capabilities for other types of process streams besides organic-based streams and for other types of process units besides chemical reactors.
It is desirable for the filtering and flow distribution methods for all process streams and all process units to increase the filtering efficiency and effectiveness of materials utilized to remove contaminants from process streams, to improve perpendicular flow distribution within process units, to have unit run length determined by factors other than pressure drop increase, to minimize pressure drops across process equipment, and to minimize process safety and environmental concerns arising from catalyst bed channeling and flow maldistribution, temperature hot-spots and process unit shutdowns and start-ups.